Timid Love
by Magician of Khemet
Summary: Reflecting on his fear of Jack Bruno realizes just how much that simple fear was holding him back, making him keep secret the most important thing in his life, his relationship with his beloved Yusei. Just how did these two get together? Toolshipping!


**Author's Note: **Hi ya'll! This was written as a birthday gift for DarkSigner Yusei M. It's one of the most awesome pairings that 5D's has ever created, aka toolshipping! So hope ya'll enjoyk, and happy birthday!

Oh! It's set during the WRPG, before all the drama with Ylliaster occurs!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, no matter how much I wish I did!

**Timid Love**

Hopping down from the ladder that connected the upper levels to the kitchen Yusei spun around, a chorus of pops announcing his arrival as joints properly realigned. Suddenly a pair of surprisingly strong, warm arms wrapped themselves around the turbo duelist's wait, dragging him back against a firm, familiar chest as warm kisses were placed against the teen's exposed neck and collarbone. Sighing, a small smile of amusement, mixed with the usually foreign emotion of, dare he say it, love, slipped on Yusei's face as he spun around in his lover's arms, glimmering sapphires meeting warm, playful charcoals. Rolling his eyes Yusei stated dryly, "Well, that's one way to greet the day."

Smirking uncharacteristically the other leaned down and in one swift move silenced the ebony and gold haired teen, placed a searing kiss on the other's soft lips. An involuntary moan escaped Yusei's throat as his arms crept up to wrap themselves around the others neck, one hand burying in thick blue locks. It was only the sound of heavy footsteps approaching the steps that broke the two apart, albeit reluctantly. Separating swiftly Bruno returned to his previous position by the stove as Yusei rummaged through the fridge, hiding his now pink face from view as Jack stumbled his way into the kitchen.

Yawning the blonde didn't even notice the unusual silence as he headed straight for the coffee machine, his one true love (aka coffee) the only thing on his mind. Yusei, blush now under control, slowly emerged from his hiding place, holding a bottle of water to make it more believable. Turning he greeted the other, "Morning Jack."

A grunt was his reply as the other focused entirely on the coffee now resting in his hands, enjoying the smell it gave off. A brief flash of a smile crossed Yusei's face before disappearing just as quickly, leaving so fast that most people wouldn't have noticed. Most, that is, but Bruno, who merely shot a knowing look at his little lover before returning back to the food, a smirk briefly crossing _his_ face as he heard Yusei cough lightly. However a worried frown tilted his lips as he heard Yusei cough again, before it suddenly turned into a fill blown fit. Spinning around, worried for his dear friend, Bruno was met with a rather comical sight indeed, and soon joined Yusei in a fit of his own coughs. So that was why Yusei was coughing!

Somehow without the blunette noticing Crow had made his way downstairs and over to the nearby table, which just so happened to be where Jack had moved to sit, legs crossed and hands clenched around the cup. While that in itself wasn't all that unusual, the fact that the two kept shooting looks at one another, and seemingly oblivious to the other's own, now that was new! Locking gazes with Yusei Bruno could see the minute shaking of Yusei's shoulders as he tried to contain his chuckles. Mimicking the other Bruno managed to suppress his own laughter, though unlike Yusei his was more from fear of what Jack would do to him if he was caught laughing at the short-tempered man.

Turning back to the stove Bruno felt a frown cross his lips as he heard the familiar soft footsteps of his lover ghost behind him on Yusei's way to the door between the kitchen and garage. It seemed that the blunette's fear was holding him back from far more than just laughing. A sigh escaped Bruno as he thought about how it had been his urgings that was keeping his and his beautiful Yusei's relationship secret, though if Yusei didn't quit acting so innocently sexy all the time then it would be a moot point since Bruno's increasingly short control was nearly non-existent now. Almost from the moment Bruno had laid eyes on the slender, glowing beauty, he had felt drawn to the other, an odd sense of longing filling his heart. That longing had only grown as he'd spent more and more time with the other, watching him covertly as the turbo king did all these small little acts of kindness, always protecting the innocent even when it wasn't his battle to do so. Yusei's sheer kindness and compassion for any and all had shocked Bruno at first, still did sometimes, but it was just one of the little things that he loved about the other. Yes, loved. He was head over clumsy heels in love with one Yusei Fudo, and couldn't feel happier about it, especially not when his beloved one returned his feelings. That had been a certain shock, that's for sure!

_Flashback_

_It had been late, or perhaps early would be a better way to describe the early hours of a new day. The only lighting in the garage was the blue glow of computer screens, partially blocked by the two forms still working non-stop in front of them, even after all these hours. Hardly a word was passed between the two, even as secretive glances were passed, concealed by the darkness that filled the room. It was Yusei, surprisingly enough, who caved first. _

_Standing up the raven haired teen stretched his tight muscles, working the kinks out of his shoulders even as his shirt came untucked, revealing nice, lightly tanned skin to any observing eyes. And observe Bruno's eyes did, even as a distinctive tightening in his pants was felt. The blunette had been aware for some time the way his feelings had changed, grown, when dealing with a certain genius. Everything about Yusei seemed to be designed just to lure the unsuspecting in, Bruno often found himself thinking, as he watched time and again the selfless acts his, dare he even think it, love did on an almost daily bases. Yusei was just so…pure…that it was hard __**not **__to fall in love with him. _

_Feeling eyes on him Yusei turned to face his companion, only for a light blush to creep up his cheeks as he saw a fascinated, directed look on Bruno's face. Clearing his throat lightly, and praying that his friend wouldn't notice the red he could feel coloring his cheeks, Yusei held out a hand and, with a tired smile, asked, "You must be tired, if you are just staring at the first movement I think either of us has made in the last four hours. Come on, what say you to calling it a night?"_

_Staring at the soft, surprisingly ungloved hand, Bruno reached out, trying to ignore the way his skin tingled at the rare skin-on-skin contact, as well as the blush he could feel staining his own cheeks at being caught. At least Yusei hadn't figured out why he'd been staring. Looking into those half-lidded cerulean spheres, dazed with fatigue from working non-stop for the past 16 hours straight, Bruno couldn't help but tighten his grip on the small hand in his larger one as he stood with a bright smile on his face. "That has to be the best idea I've heard all day!"_

_Chuckling the raven-haired teen merely shook his head, sending crablike spikes shivering as the two saved their work and began the dull process of shutting down the computers for the night. It was only when the screens had fully died that they realized just how dark it was, making it nearly impossible to even make out the other standing right next to you. Groaning Yusei mumbled, "We must be tired if we forgot that we'd need light!"_

_An unseen nod was Yusei's reply before the two began their attempt at finding a way to their respective beds, a feat that was much harder than the two thought it would be as they proved the long-theorized idea that shins were made to find furniture in the dark. Bruno had to chuckle as he heard a rather inventive, and completely out of character, word pass Yusei's normally sweet lips, apparently having ran into something again. However the blunette's mirth was short lived as he found himself running flat out into a warm, familiar object, sending the two tumbling onto the couch, the object that Yusei had just found and had turned away from in order to head in a different direction. _

_Landing on his back all of Yusei's breath was knocked out of him as a heavy weight dropped over him, pinning his slender form down under the taller's heavier mass. Bruno, realizing that he was probably crushing his smaller friend, swiftly propped himself up on his elbows, his chest and Yusei's only resting against one another's now. Right then a cloud moved, revealing the bright glowing half-moon and sending a stream of moonlight across the two, highlighting the scene._

_Looking down into the bright, glowing eyes, seeing the way full pink lips parted as the ravenette took in air as he tried to replace the earlier loss, Bruno felt his control snap. He had Yusei pinned beneath his larger from, completely at his mercy, and he just couldn't help himself. Leaning down the blunette saw sapphire orbs widen momentarily as their owner realized Bruno's intention, before all was forgotten as the taller tasted the smaller's sweet, tempting lips for the first time._

_Yusei, for his part, felt his brain shut down completely, something that didn't happen all that often. He always had something going through his mind, be it complex equations or worries about some sort of approaching danger. Yet, at the first touch of warm, fierce lips on his own, everything quieted. All of Yusei's attention was focused on the sharp tingles he could feel spreading throughout his entire body, awoken by that kiss yet expanding from every point of contact the two had, which was a surprising lot. A sharp nip at the teen's full bottom lip drew a gasp from Yusei, just the opportunity Bruno had been waiting for as the taller's tongue slipped past Yusei's parted lips and swept in, mapping out the smaller's mouth with a single minded intensity. It was only the dire need for air that broke the two apart, allowing the two heavily panting males to stare at the other for the first time since the beginning of the kiss;_

_Awareness slowly crept back into the two, bringing their attention back to what exactly had just happened. Bruno felt himself pale. He had just kissed Yusei! Looking down at the stunned, yet startling blank, expression his secret crush wore, Bruno felt his heart freeze. His breath came in short pants as he realized that he could lose Yusei all because he couldn't control himself. The blunette felt like his world was crumbling as he looked down at his love, highlighted by the moonlight yet outshining it all on his own. Bruno had promised himself long ago that of he couldn't have the raven as his lover, then he would do everything in his power to be his friend and protect him, even from the shadows if need called for it. Yet, because of his foolish actions, he may have lost the most precious thing in all of the blunette's existence, Yusei's friendship._

_Shifting as he tried to think of a way out of the mess it was only the surprised gasp that escaped the pinned teen beneath him that alerted him to something, and that something had Bruno freezing in place. His problem for earlier had not went away, if anything it had grown more pronounced as the sight of Yusei, so helpless beneath himself, made blood pool low in his groin. And, because he had been too caught up in though, Bruno had accidently shifted so that his now raging hard-on was pressed tightly against Yusei's hip, alerting the signer to Bruno's little problem and making the situation all the more complicated._

_So, in typical nervous Bruno fashion, said blunette lost control on his mouth as he began to babble, his fear of losing Yusei taking control, "I'm so sorry Yusei, I didn't mean-well, I did, but I didn't want to- I mean I just- I've loved you for so long and I just could control myself any longer, not when you looked so beautiful and unprotected and honest, not like normal when you're all mask-like, not that I don't like you like that too! I mean-!" A small, warm hand pressed lightly against Bruno's lips, shocking the blunette into silence as he froze in surprise. Muscles locked in place all Bruno could do was stare down into those warm, gentle orbs that he so loved, and pray that the other would not sever their friendship. _

_Bruno felt tears begin to pool in his eyes as the silence stretched out between the two, his little friend not letting anything show beneath those shuttered eyes. Expecting the worst the brunette's charcoal eyes slid closed, the tears overflowing as he realized that Yusei was probably just trying to find the politest way to reject him. What Bruno hadn't expected was for two work-roughened hands to reach up and brush away the tears, nor had he expected in a million years what happened next. A pair of soft, warm lips pressed lightly against his own, sending the mechanic's eyes flying open in surprise only to widen comically as he saw tears sliding down Yusei's own cheeks as he pressed his mouth to Bruno's, a warm glow shinning in his tear filled eyes._

_The two remained like that for several moments until Yusei drew away, a faint blush making its way upon his lightly tanned skin. Bruno, still stuck in shock, croaked, "Wha-what?"_

_A warm chuckle met Bruno's ears as Yusei allowed a brief, rare smile to cross his slips as he replied, hand still cupping Bruno's face. "You have no clue how long I've dreamed of you saying those words, yet I never believed that you could ever return my feelings. I've loved you almost since I first laid eyes on you, you idiot," the last part was added with a small, yet tentative grin, almost as if Yusei expected Bruno to take back his declaration. That, however, was so far away from the other's mind it would have been comical, had it not been for the fact that all Bruno could think was, '__**He loves me! He loves back!'**_

_Yusei, taking this the wrong way, felt the tears creep out of his eyes as he figured that the other had merely chosen an incorrect phrasing. After all, who would ever love him? Yusei honestly didn't think that anyone would want to, if only because he knew he had problems showing his emotions. Tears coming faster Yusei let his hands drop from the other's face before trying to squirm away, ignoring the blush he felt grow hotter as he felt the hard length pressed tight against his hip._

_Feeling the squirming of the other Bruno snapped out of his daze, only in time to register the tears. Understanding dawned, setting off his determination. In one swift, nearly useable move, Bruno had reached out and grabbed the wriggling teen's wrists, holding them together with one of his hands as the other propped him up, helping him loom over the small form beneath him. With determined eyes Bruno swept in and crashed their lips together, enjoying the way those sweet lips molded under his own as their owner suddenly relaxed. When Yusei began kissing back Bruno continued on, licking and nibbling the smaller's bottom lips and enjoying the small mewl that escaped his captive. Only when breath became a problem did Bruno lift his head, staring with predatory eyes as his love took in deep pants. _

_Leaning down Bruno pressed his lips against Yusei's ear, enjoying the shiver he felt rock the body beneath him as he whispered, "As have I, my Yusei. I have waited, even as you tormented me with your innocent seduction, as you made my heart still with fear every time you risked your life. My control has snapped, but you are my everything. You have merely to tell me to quit, to go away, and I will, if only because I love you."_

_Pulling back Bruno looked down into wide, unguarded sapphires as a multitude of emotions flashed through them. Suddenly all of the blunette's breath escaped him Yusei settled on one emotion, and it glowed like a blinding star. With eyes full of love Yusei reached up to cup Bruno's face, thumbs caressing the high cheek bones as Yusei whispered, "Never leave me, Bruno. I don't think could stand it if you did. I've waited so long for you to come, looked so hard to find someone like you, someone who didn't care that I can't show how I feel all the time. I've looked," Here Yusei paused and looked deeply into Bruno's charcoal eyes, showing the other the sincerity in his statement as he finished, "I've looked, Bruno, for someone who didn't expect me to be a leader, someone who could make me submit." Yusei took in the surprise glowing from those beautiful orbs that had captured his heart and leaned up, only to return the favor from earlier and whispered, "Make me submit?"_

_As soon as the words were heard a growl resounded around the room, as fierce charcoals pinned the ravenette in place, even as the smaller felt the hardness next to hip throb, bringing the attention to Yusei's own problem, a problem that didn't exist for too much longer as the taller went about just that, proving that he could indeed make Yusei submit._

_Flashback End_

Bruno shook his head to clear his thoughts, already feeling the way his baggy jeans were cutting in to his throbbing nether-regions as memories of that night and just how many times he'd proved that he could indeed make the strong leader of the signers submit, played though his mind. The two of them had been together ever since, sneaking off whenever they could, basking in one another's presence. Yet, Bruno could feel the way Yusei was upset at hiding the truth from the others. It had been their first true fight since they'd become an official couple.

_Flashback 2_

_The two of them had escaped the stuffy garage around midday and had made it to the park, settling on the ground just a little ways in to the wooded area. Bruno sat with his back against a tree while Yusei sat in between his legs with his back pressed firmly against the other's broad chest, with the blunette's warm arms wrapped tightly around his waist. It had been about a week since they had had their feeling revealed to one another, and in all honesty it had been the best week of their lives. However, there had been __**one **__thing that bothered Yusei._

_Tilting his head back and to the side Yusei asked softly, "Bruno, are you ashamed of me?"_

"_No, never!" Bruno replied swiftly, shock clear in his voice as he gently turned Yusei's body to face him, the smaller now straddling him as Bruno question, brows drawn in confusion, "Why would ever think something as crazy as that?"_

_Now confused more than ever Yusei replied, "It's just that whenever someone enters the room you get all distanced, like you don't want anyone to know that we're together. At first I thought you were worried what they would think if you were gay, but then I remembered that you were here the night when Jack came out, adding him to our already lengthy list of gay/bi friends, so that crossed that out. That lead to the only other conclusion I could think of, that you were ashamed of me."_

_Blinking stupidly for a few minutes Bruno suddenly reached forward as grasped Yusei, drawing his lips in for a fierce kiss before pulling back and swearing, "I could never be ashamed of you! I love you, remember?"_

_Nodding, only slightly mollified, Yusei raised a confused eyebrow before saying, "Then why are you so hesitant?"_

_Bruno fidgeted nervously before mumbling nearly incoherently, "I'm scared."_

_Eyebrow still raised in confusion Yusei placed a gentle hand on the other's cheek and asked, "Why in Ra's name would you be scared?"_

_Blushing the blunette replied, "Well, it's just that Jack and Crow are so protective over you, you know? And Aki is rather fierce in her, ah, devotion to you. They'd kill me if they found out we were together."_

"_That's ridiculous!" Yusei yelled, surprising Bruno at the heated tone in his normally gentle lover's voice. "I know that they can be a bit overbearing but they mean well! All they would need to be told is that we are in love and they'd be happy for us!"_

"_Yeah, to you! The moment you turned around I'd be hung from the rafters and turned into a human punching bag!" Bruno headedly answered, trying to get his lover too quit just looking at the positive traits of the others and see the truth._

_Shaking his head Yusei leapt to his feet and stalked off, back ridiculously stiff as he paused to inform his stunned boyfriend. "I'll keep quit for now, but believe me Bruno, this isn't the last you'll hear of this. My friends mean the world to me, and I hate keeping secrets."_

_Bruno could only stare in dumbfounded surprise as his koi's words registered before finally following. It would take another two weeks before things returned to how they were, leading up to now._

_Flashback 2 End_

Rolling his eyes at his own foolishness Bruno turned the stove off and alerted the others that the food was done. Preparing a plate for his koi, knowing that the other was already more than likely elbow deep in some project of other, Bruno headed for the garage, content to merely be with his little Star for the time being. Who knows, maybe soon he's get the courage to tell the others the truth?

~O~O~O~

**Author's Note: **Ta da! Hope ya'll enjoyed, feel free to review and let me know what ya think, I might do a sequel with this once I finnish First Date Disaster, who knows? :P


End file.
